Star Wars: Trust in the Force
by mean.blackjack47
Summary: A young Force sensitive could change the tides of war for either the Jedi or the Sith and the spear-heads of each campaign will both do anything to keep her safe.


**Author's Note:** So, the story takes place in The Old Republic timeline. I'm only familiar with this through the Bioware games Knights of the Old Republic (And Obsidian's Knights of the Old Republic 2 which was my personal favourite) and The Old Republic MMO so if something's wrong then please don't send me hate mail! If you see this sort of thing it means that a character is speaking something other than Galactic Basic. This is a Part 1 so if you want more shoot me a message or leave me a review! Thanks and on with the story!

A'Lynx watched as the figure in the flames moved towards him. The figure was female, though the cloak and armour she was wearing did a good job of keeping her gender androgynous but it was her. The way she carried herself just oozed the dark side of the Force and A'Lynx would almost have tucked tail and ran if it wasn't for the person behind of him. His hand moved to his belt and his thumb hovered over the ignition button of the sabre, the pad of his thumb keeping close enough that just an extra bit of pressure and the deadly blade would hiss to life.

"Stop! This child is under protection of the Jedi Order!"

A'Lynx barked, his narrow blue eyes focusing as the woman did indeed stop. Her hand came up to the button near to the top of her cloak and with a flick of her wrist, the long black fabric was up in the air and sailing backwards in the flow of the wind. The Jedi Master looked over at the woman, seeing the scars that marred her face and the way her whole body seemed to be toned and ready for war. Looking over her, he couldn't see an ounce of fat on her, she was built purely on muscle and purely for combat. It made the Jedi's stomach turn.

"Tell me Jedi… Do you wish to die today?"

Her name was Sulas. She was a human, pale skin, long flowing red hair and piercing green eyes. Her tongue escaped her mouth ever so briefly to lick against her full lips before she detached her own lightsabre. No, not a sabre, a double-bladed lightsabre. A'Lynx watched as the woman kept her distance from him but started to stalk up and down in a single line, her green eyes never leaving his.

"That will not happen. The Force is with me today."

That prompted the woman to cackle maniacally, suiting her position in the Sith hierarchy as a Darth and member of the Dark Council. She stood still as her laughter ceased and she spoke to A'Lynx. "The Force has abandoned you Jedi." She said with a simple nod of her head, her expression becoming slightly grimmer. "And if you do not step aside, you will learn this truth the hard way."

A'Lynx wetted his own lips, his mind staying as calm as he could keep it while he stared over at Darth Nox who seemed to be readying herself as well. This was going to end in violence. That much was obvious in the air now. A'Lynx wished it wasn't the way but he knew that it would. Trying to find a way to stop the violence, the Jedi Master stroked against his graying beard, tangling some of the chocolate hair around a finger with some of the gray hair as well. The shuttle door behind Sulas fell to the floor, the loud clanging noise shaking him from his musings and bringing him back to the present with the Sith Inquisitor across the way from him.

"It is not too late to turn back and go home to Dromund Kaas."

"We both know that won't happen Jedi."

"Indeed. May the Force take you human Sulas." A'Lynx spoke softly as his lightsabre ignited and the subtle hiss filled the room. The Jedi Consular brought his hands up to his side, the lightsabre coming with it and showering his cheek with a light green shade. Taking on the stance of form III, Soresu, A'Lynx watched as Sulas ignited the two blades of her own lightsabre. Then, as quick as a flash, Sulas and A'Lynx were in the middle of the room with lightsabre's clashing.

Sulas was good, much more refined in the lightsabre arts than A'Lynx was, but the Jedi Master was no Nerf-herder. For every single swing Sulas brought against him, A'Lynx had a counter, a dodge or a retort for it. The sounds of their lightsabres clashing filled the cave and bounced off of every single wall while they pirouetted and moved around one another, trying to find a gap in the other's defenses. Ducking under a wild swing from Sulas, A'Lynx stepped forward, threw his lightsabre to his off-hand and planted a hard elbow in the nose of the woman. He could hear the bones break and he could see the red of her blood colouring his tunic. Stepping back, A'Lynx swung his lightsabre towards her waist, aiming to finish the fight as quickly as it had begun.

But, much to his chagrin and pain, that was not the case. Sulas had recovered from the broken nose far quicker than he had expected and she had brought her double-bladed lightsabre up in a defensive spin. She beat the upside of his lightsabre with a hard knock and forced the melee weapon out of his hand with one of the blades while the other came up and severed both of A'Lynx's fore-arms beneath the elbow.

She took a step back, observed the man as he dropped to the floor in pain and simply turned her own blade off. Clipping it to her belt, Sulas turned to look around the cave and saw the child cowering in the corner. She ran a hand through her long hair and moved over to where the child was. The child was a Nautolan, female and scared. Sulas could feel it from the natural energy that bubbled around her. Bending at her knee, Sulas looked over at the child and offered her a warm smile.

"Hello. My name is Sulas. What's yous?"

You… You… You killed the man with the furry face.

A'Lynx. Sulas looked over at the bearded Jedi Master who lay motionless on the ground. She closed her eyes briefly and felt that she could still sense A'Lynx's essence just on the Force and she knew that he would be coming back. Turning to face the child, Sulas simply nodded her head.

"I did. But only because he was going to make you do things you wouldn't like. I'm not like that." Sulas spoke calmly yet again, only this time she reached over and touched the olive green skin of the scared child. She gently squeezed the child's hands and watched as the oily black eyes of the child moved up to stare into her own green ones.

I'm scared Sulas…

"You don't need to be scared. I'm going to look after you and keep you safe. Would you like to come with me?"

Yes please.

"Okay." Sulas stood and pushed her hand out for the child to take. The two continued to walk through the cave and towards the open skies of Alderaan. Walking out into the open, Sulas reached down and scooped the child up, holding her close to her breast as the Imperial dropships broke atmosphere and came down to land close to the Sith Lord. Her own personal shuttle landed directly in front of them. The rear ramp dropped down as as Sulas climbed on board with the Nautolan child in her arms.

My name is Neema. The child whispered against Sulas' breast as she walked towards her own private room.

"Hmm?"

My name. My name is Neema.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Neema. We're going to have a lot of fun together."


End file.
